Fate 10
by Cybertramon001
Summary: The Mage's Association thought they had destroyed the Holy Grail, and thus Angra Mainyu. But they didn't realise that one mage would try to restart it by accident. And that accident got local hero Ben 10 involved in the War. As a Heroic Spirit. Now Ben isn't just fighting to save Bellwood from monsters. He's fighting to save himself. Rated M for blood, gore, nudity and swearing.
1. The Watch of Heroes

**This is a new experiment for me. I'm used to writing crossovers, but this is the first time I'll write an original story for a crossover. Until now, I've mostly been following anime stories or book stories. So I hope I do this idea justice.**

Chapter 1: The Watch of Heroes

Ben Tennyson's latest mission wasn't too difficult. They had learned of a mage that had been kidnapping random, almost-won't-be-missed people. They didn't know what for, but a cynical part of Ben said that the victims are beyond any help. So they called his cousin Gwen in to help. She was a prodigy with magic, and might be able to undo whatever this creep was doing. She and her boyfriend, Kevin, had agreed to head on back to Bellwood from College to help out.

"Approaching the suspect's home." His partner, Rook Blonko, told everyone. "Get ready for forced entry."

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin muttered. "We've done things like this a dozen times, Rook. We can handle a magic dude." Kevin was tall, with long dark hair and muscles everywhere. He and Ben had used to be enemies, but now they were best friends.

"Don't get overconfident." Gwen told him off. As expected of a redhead, she was very fiery and tough. "We don't even know what this guy can do. And from the spells I'm reading, anything involving blood can't be good."

"That's what you're here for." Ben replied. "Me, Kevin and Rook keep this guy and his monster busy, while you shut down his spell. We beat his monster, we lock him up in the Plumber prisons, and then we all go out for smoothies. Simple."

"Whenever you're around, Ben, things are never simple." Still, Gwen couldn't fault him for his optimism. They'll figure out something to stop this creep.

By now, they had pulled up over the Mage's house. It was a simple, rundown looking place, all the easier to hide. Rook used his Omnitool to slice a hole in the roof, while Ben used Bloxx to lower it carefully. They didn't want the guy knowing they were there until Ben's fist was in his cheek. As they went down into the basement, they could hear someone chanting. Ben used Ghostfreak to spy on what the creep was doing.

It was a magic circle of some kind, made with what Ben hoped was red paint. It had strange symbols round the edges and was giving off sparks from the magic. In the center was what looked like a battered, horned helm. As Ben moved slightly to see the rest of the room, he finally spotted the missing people. Just as he feared, they were all dead, drained of blood with their throats slit. It took all the self-control he had to not just start pounding the bastard right now. Instead, he moved back to the others, and gave them the signal. As they charged in, Ben moved round to the other side, and gave the mage a solid blow to the face.

He cried out as he went flying, before smashing into Kevin's stone fist. But before Rook could land a follow-up blow, the mage fired a blast of fire everywhere, setting the whole place on fire. Ben quickly changed into Heatblast, and drew in all the flames. They didn't want to go up with the building. While everyone was distracted, the mage grabbed a briefcase, chanted a spell, and threw it onto the ground. It opened up, revealing a dark, shadowy monster. Kevin yelled as it scoured some lines in his skin with its claws, while Rook was barely able to defend himself by shoving the Omnitool into its mouth. Ben tried to help, but a tail came out of nowhere and smacked him into the wall near Gwen. He groaned. That blow had really hurt. They had to shut down that spell now.

"How we doing Gwen?" He asked as Kevin and Rook had a game of Keep-away.

"Hold on." Gwen replied angrily. "This spell is complicated. I've never even come across anything this complex."

"Well hurry. I don't think Fido's interested in playing fetch." At this, the tail swung at him again, causing him to roll away. But the only direction available was towards the circle.

As his Omnitrix touched the circle, something weird happened.

It started beeping loudly and forced Ben to change back. As he turned to normal, the Omnitrix started glowing bright green, before changing into a variety of colours.

"Aw man." Ben groaned. "Now? Really? You couldn't start having a meltdown five minutes from now?" He dodged as the mage fired another fire blast at him, nearly getting severed by the monster's jaw. As he backpedalled, Gwen saved him by throwing the monster into a wall. "I thought you had to disable the spell."

"Somehow you touching it shut the whole thing down." Gwen said as she pulled him up. The Omnitrix started glowing with a flash of light, blight everybody. When they could all see again, they noticed that it had a new look.

It now appeared to be made of gold and precious gems, with the face plate having an emerald inset into it. It also appeared to be a glove again, like the Ultimatrix. Ben quickly activated it and looked for a good form, but all her could see were strange symbols. "Oh man. You're still malfunctioning?"

"Tennyson!" Kevin shouted as he wrestled with the monster. "We need something. Now!" Ben just chose a random symbol, showing a horse and a horn, and pushed it down. He felt different as he changed. Normally, he felt like his muscles were stretching or contracting as he changed form. But now it was more like he was getting pulled apart and put back together. He stumbled as he got back to his feet, noticing he was still a two-legged form. He had a quick glance at a broken mirror, and nearly stopped to stare.

He was a girl with rose-coloured hair and a short armoured skirt. He had long black stockings attached to something under the skirt, and a white cape draped over his shoulders. Luckily, he also had a sword by his side. He pulled it free and started slashing at the monster. For some reason, he instinctly knew how to use it, a far cry from when he had Ascalon. The monster squealed as he sliced away at its limbs until Kevin finally threw what was left at the wall. While this was happening, Gwen was busy having a magic duel with the mage. Sure he clearly had more power. But Gwen had a wide variety of spells to hit him with. He was knocked away and tied up, but the wall shattered and revealed several more suitcases. They looked on in horror as they opened up and started spawning more monsters. The mage untied himself and ran up the stairs, but his monsters chased him up with Ben and his gang right behind them. They heard people screaming as they crashed through the door, showing the monsters chasing people.

_I need to get everyone's attention._ Ben thought to himself until his hand brushed against a horn. It was an old-fashioned one, meant to look exactly like a bull horn. Perfect. He pulled it from its hook and was about to blow on it. But something kept coming to mind and distracting him. "Ok, then." He said in a strange boyish voice. "What the heck is **La Black Luna**?" He yelped as the horn started growing, circling around him as pipes started sprouting like mushrooms. It only took a few seconds before he was holding a massive trombone thing instead. He shrugged, and blew on it.

The effects were immediate. Everyone, including the monsters and his friends, started screaming even louder and ran away from him. The monsters whimpered and raced back into the house, which they only just realised was burning down. The horn shrunk again until it was back to normal, and Ben was left standing bemused. Weird. Thy found the mage easily enough though. He hadn't made it far before his monsters ate him up. Everyone was coming back round, looking at them in awe.

"Uh…There we go." Ben said. "We totally took care of that mage. I'm not too sure how I did that, but it was awesome. And weird."

"That _was_ awesome." Some guy said as he came closer while everyone was checking each other over. "You know, I've always wanted a girl like you."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not really…" Ben blushed as he hit the Omnitrix, then looked in confusion as he stayed the same. No. Not another malfunction. As he looked at it in confusion, he felt the guy place his hands on him.

"So how about it? I'm pretty sure that heroines get a 'reward'." He forced a kiss on Ben, while putting one hand under his skirt. Ben was about to deck the creep when he felt something unusual yet familiar being touched. The creep looked in horror. "Holy shit! You're not a lady, you're a dude!"

"I am?" Ben asked dumbly, turning around and pulling at his skirt to look. Yep, just like he said, Ben was still a guy. A guy that looked like a crossdresser. He turned back around just in time to see a girl slap the guy in anger. Guess he already had a girlfriend. Well, he'd better head to Plumber HQ and figure this thing out. He walked back over to the others, who were looking at a weird symbol on Gwen's hand. It looked like a magic circle, divided into three parts.

"Hey guys." Ben greeted them. "So apparently, I'm actually still a guy." They looked at him in confusion. "Don't ask how I found out. Also, I can't change back to normal for some weird reason."

"Typical." Kevin groaned. "C'mon. Blukic and Driba will need to have another look at you. And Gwen needs to learn what this symbol means."

"Right"

* * *

Ben knew the other told him not to, but he still fiddled with the Omnitrix on the trip home. He kept tapping and slamming at it, but it didn't even react. Don't tell him he was stuck like this forever? As he slammed on it one last time, he hand twisted slightly, and turned the dial. He changed in a flash of light, once again feeling as if he was being pulled apart and put back together again. He quickly looked in a reflective panel to see he had changed. A bit. He still looked like a girl, but now he had blond hair and a red dress. In fact, as he looked lower, he realised he _was_ a real girl this time.

"Oh by the fate of fate." He said in a girly voice. "To have gone from a mere boy dressed as a girl to one that clearly is of the fairer gender is not quite the answer I desired. Although it _is_ a much better look for one such as myself. Now, if only I could stop speaking as though I was Brainstorm on the set of a mighty play." Kevin started laughing as he turned to face them. Ben rolled his eyes. He knew being a real girl was embarrassing, but Kevin didn't have to laugh so much. "Does my yonder predicament find you most joyous Kevin? It is not meant to be a comedy of your interest."

"I think you might want to look a bit lower Ben." Gwen said as she started giggling. Ben looked at her with a level gaze before finding a full-length panel. He gasped as he saw his… dress.

"What manner of bewitchery is this? To have fallen so low, and yet feel not even a hint of shame. Why in all the pits of the Underworld is the front of my dress revealing mine undergarments?"

"That's why I told you not to touch it." Gwen replied as she turned back to the information panel. Ben sulked until a large crimson spiked sword suddenly appeared in his hands. He gave it a couple of test swings, noticing how light it was despite its size.

"Why, just look at thy noble weapon. Such grace, such power, and such elegance. This is one bitchin sword."

"Ben!"

* * *

Grandpa Max sighed as he saw his grandson, stuck in a strange and revealing form. He never once thought he would have to worry about _him_ wearing something too risqué. He always thought that might be Gwen.

"So explain this to me again." He said. "You guys went in to stop the mage, but Ben came in contact with the magic circle and the Omnitrix malfunctioned. Then it started working again, only now Ben can only turn into people."

"Girls or dudes that look like girls." Kevin said helpfully.

"And now he can't change back. He can only change into other forms. And meanwhile, Gwen has got a magic symbol on the back of her hand that we don't know what it does." He sighed and massaged his head as all this piled up. You'd think that by now he'd be used to this kind of stuff. I mean, just last week a collector from another dimension showed up to collect Earth. But every now and them, Ben just threw him another curveball. "Let's just see how Blukic and Driba are doing." They exited his office and walked down the halls, passing agents going to check out the house in case there were more of those monsters. They finally entered the main lab to find Ben squirming away in his seat.

"Will you just hold still?" Driba said as he looked at the computer screen streaming in all this weird data. "This is hard enough without you making it more difficult."

"Believe me, oh tiny scholar of technology, I would most certainly stop squirming to be out of this form as fast as Mercury." Ben said in his theatre-like tone, wincing and twisting all the while. "But I would not be reduced to this if Blukic would kindly stop rubbing against my breasts." Gwen blushed as she realised Ben's moans weren't exactly because of pain. He moaned again as Blukic pushed aside a mountain of flesh.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten the Omnitrix stuck between your boobs, I wouldn't be having to work under such hazardous areas." Blukic said as he tapped the Omnitrix again, the panel open. From what they could see, some weird energy was moving around inside the Omnitrix. Blukic fiddled with something, before closing the panel and turning it. As the light faded, Blukic got crushed as Ben's breasts grew even bigger, now robed in a purple-and-black dress. His eyes were covered by a cloth, and his face was hidden behind long purple hair.

"Ok then." Driba said as he went to pull Blukic out. Ben blindly groped himself until he finally found him, and pushed aside his breasts long enough for the small alien to escape. "From what we can gather, the Omnitrix is not picking up its internal servers anymore. Instead, it's tapping into some kind of 'magic server' with different forms. But we're not too sure what this server might be."

"I think I might have an idea." Gwen said as she looked at a spellbook they had rescued. "But I need a small animal to test a theory with." Rook just shrugged and went off to find one. Ben got up and walked around a bit, stretching his legs. Strangely, he didn't walk into anything, moving similar to Wildmutt. It took several minutes, But Rook came back with a small bunny. "Great. Place it in the centre of the lab. Everyone else, stand behind Ben." They all got moving, Rook placing th cage with the bunny down on the ground before standing right behind Ben. "Now Ben. Last time, when you used the horn, you said something to activate it. Could you figure out what to say to activate your eyes?"

"I'll try." Ben said in a seductive voice. He stood there, looking at the bunny before finally speaking. **"Breaker Gorgon."** The band around his eyes fell to the ground, and the effects were immediate. The bunny turned completely into stone. Ben stooped down to grab the band, and wrapped it around his eyes. Gwen could feel a slight change in mana when it wrapped around his face. They all stepped closer, looking at the petrified rabbit. Ben changed his form back into the first boy, looking at the rabbit in surprise.

"Ben." Gwen whispered. "I figured it out. I don't know how you're doing it, or why such a thing exists. But you turned into the Gorgon Medusa."

"I think you're turning into historical people."

* * *

Far away in Japan, in the city of Fuyuki, The Grail reformed. It was ready to begin the Holy Grail War. It was ready to mark Magi to summon heroes.

And it stopped, realising that a Heroic Spirit was already active. In America. And this hero was different. It was a direct line to the Throne of Heroes, even more direct than the Grail. Angra Mainyu smiled as it realised this. True, it would be difficult to complete the ritual outside of Fuyuki. But he could sense the opening to a powerful realm. One previously inhabited by a god-like monster. That will be a good staging ground. So instead, it sent itself to this realm, feeling the power coursing through it. And then it chose any masters waiting in this land.

While some will try to stop him, Angra Mainyu wasn't worried. There were enough people who'd do anything for a chance to wish for anything.

All he had to do, was wait.

* * *

Beth Ravensquire grimaced as she tried to perfect her spell again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_. Her spell worked perfectly before. Sure, being able to teleport things into people wasn't what she _really_ wanted to be famous for, but it was a step in the right direction. But instead of teleporting a piece of cheese into a rat, she somehow managed to teleport its stomach 3 feet _outside_ its body. And the cheese ended up halfway through the skull. All the other students laughed at her when she failed, and her thesis was ripped up. But she was going to show them. You don't have to come from great places to be famous. She was going to be the best heroine ever. Like Ben Tennyson.

"Just you wait Ben." She said to the poster on her wall. "We'll show them that we're awesome. And then maybe I can become your sidekick. And if things work out well, your friend. And if _that_ goes well, then I might even be your girlfriend." She sighed as she imagined them together, a battle couple that fight evil at day, and make love at night. She suddenly hissed in pain as her hand burned, before accidently knocking the cheese she had been experimenting with under the bed. "No. No, no, no. You can't run on me. I was so close." But despite her scrabbling, she couldn't reach the cheese. Great. Now she was going to get a rat under her bed. And she still didn't know what hurt her in the first place. She looked down at her hand to find a strange symbol. It looked like Ben's logo, with spiky lines all over. Something about that seemed familiar. She could've sworn she heard it from a class back at the Clock Tower before she moved out to this glorified school shed they called 'The Shed'. Classy.

"_Many Magi in the past found themselves with markings on their hands." Professor El-Melloi II told them. "These markings showed that the Magus was chosen to fight it the Holy Grail War. But we have recently discovered that the Holy Grail was infected by all the world's evils, and has been corrupted. We have dismantled it, and so if any students find themselves with these markings, they are to alert their tutors at once so we can destroy it again."_

Beth was nearly about to tell her teacher when something else came to mind. Fellow students said that the Grail could grant any wish. **That** was why they wanted to be alerted. So they could get the wish for themselves. She didn't really care about that kind of paranoid wish-wash. But she realised that any wish could include perfecting her technique. Hell, it could even mean partnering with Ben Tennyson.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Bri._ She warned herself. _You can't be a hero if you force him to choose you. __**But**__ if you were to have really cool powers, then you could still get his attention._ She squealed in excitement as she realised all the doors now open to her.

She just had to figure out who to summon and where to go.

* * *

Damian Vander grunted in pain as the thugs kicked him again. They laughed as he puked out all the beer he had ingested just an hour ago. If they knew that he was a Magus, they would be pleading for their lives. Well, actually they'd probably just laugh some more. To think he has gone from that to being a drunken homeless man. But he had nothing to go back to. His family was dead, and every coin he had then was put towards a manor that fell apart from a simple earthquake. And now every last penny he got scrounging went to beer. There had to be some sing for him. Was he going to be something great again, the envy of all others? Or was he doomed to die in the gutter here, a nothing and a nobody?

As he looked at his hands with blurry eyes, he noticed the symbol on the back of left hand. It was a sword, the old symbol of his family, surrounded by two halves of a shield. Suddenly, he remembered what they meant. A mark of a Master. The Holy Grail War. A chance to wish for anything.

The hoodlums screamed in pain as he set them all on fire, then he pulled himself up as they ran around and fell as ash. He picked up his broad-brimmed hat, covering his thinning hair and smoothed out his dirty coat. This was the sign. With the Holy Grail, he could wish for anything. He could get whatever he desired. No more, stooping to commoners. No more getting thrown out of bars. No more hearing people laugh at how far he's fallen.

This was his new beginning.

* * *

Bass Rankin smiled as he looked at his latest 'test subject'. She was certainly a pretty one, this girl. Long in leg, thin in body, and with blond hair. She was beautiful. Shame she wouldn't bend to his will. But at least he was getting more work done with his Crest Worms. They were a new discovery he got online, sold by some kid over in Japan. Feed them some mana, and they just kept growing and growing. And boy, did this girl have mana. And, he noted, her last moments seemed to be one of pleasure instead of pain.

"Bass." His mom knocked on his door. "It's dinner time." He sighed as she left. The experiments were self-functioning, able to go without outside interference. But think of all the notes he'll miss out on making because he was having dinner while she died. It was so stupid. He draped the curtain around the chamber, clocked it behind a spell, and then made himself less presentable. He knew what these dinners were for. He mussed up his hair and made sure it hung low over his eyes, before putting on some older, ruffled clothes. He then walked out of his room and greeted the guests for this week. It was a tall, older woman and her daughter, all braces and awkward looks. Stacy. He remembered her from school. Supposedly, she was as big a sadist as he really was. Well, he wasn't _really_ a sadist. He was a sociopath. But he really liked it when his experiments caused pain, as long as he got notes from it.

"I'm sure you two know each other." Mom said happily as they looked at each other. They nodded, barely looking each other in the eye. "Bass has always been so lonely, I figured he could do with some company. Don't know why people don't like him though. He's such a nice boy." _Maybe because they could see the real me, while you're stuck in a daydream. And maybe I don't have any friends because you gave me such a stupid name._ But Bass was careful to hide all this behind a mask of boredom. It wasn't like he trained for it. Looking bored came naturally to him.

Dinner wasn't much of an affair. Mom and Mrs. Doughtry got along really well. Hell, Mom was always good at that stuff. You could put her in a room with a serial killer, and she'll be inviting him for tea next week and calling him pet names. Bass and Stacy just remained quiet as their mothers told all the embarrassing stories they could.

Eventually, dinner was finished, and Mom suggested they hang out in his room. This was the tricky part. If she really was a sadist, then she might like his work. If she wasn't, she might call the police. Hell, even if she was things might not go well. She might ruin his experiment just to cause the girl pain. He led her to his room, making sure to let her in first as Mom told him to do. As she entered, he noticed a strange red tattoo on the back of waist. Funny, she didn't look like a 'tramp stamp' girl.

"So yeah, this is my room." He said to her as he closed and locked the door. That was one thing he really wanted. "I don't really do much here. I'm a lab geek. Always wanting to know how the world works. But I hear about those rumours about you, and I wonder."

"You want to know if I really did kill my father." She said in her monotone voice. She was getting dangerously close to his experiment. If she noticed it, he was finished. "I did."

Oh. Well, that was one question answered. Maybe two if his hypothesis was right. "Any reason? Was he abusing you or something?"

"No. He was my toy. He'd pleasure me, make me scream. We always waited until Mom left. But he never really wanted it. I had to threaten him to get him involved." Ohh-kay. The school grape-vine was definitely. She wasn't weird. She was psychotic. Raping your own father? He suddenly felt worried for himself. "I smell blood. Are you working on people in here?" She looked at him, pulling a small dagger out of her dress pocket.

Ah, what the hell. It might keep her quiet, and leave him alone. "It's from an experiment. I found out magic is real. Only problem is, the only way I can use it is with these special worms, apparently." He pulled aside the glamour and the curtain to show the girl in the tank. "And they need to harvest from people. I found this girl casting spells the other day, and so I knocked her out and brought her here." Stacy just kept looking at her, her chest heaving in excitement. "They've been at it like this for a few hours. I think they work slowly to get as much power as they can from a single source." Anything else he was going to say was lost as she threw herself at him, kissing him wildly and passionately. He nearly struggled for breath as she started tearing at his shirt, before pulling away once she was done. As he panted for breath, he noticed she was looking at something on his chest. It was a drawing, showing a syringe in a sea of blood. At least, that's what the red colour made him think of.

"You've got one too." She said to him. "I got mine an hour ago, and I don't know what it means." She took her skirt and shirt off before turning around to reveal her tramp stamp. It was a bunch or jagged lines, set up in a triangle. Looking at them made him think of knives and sharp implements. But he didn't know what it meant.

"I think that if this girl has magic, then so does her family. Should've thought about that before. I remember where she lives. We can go there tomorrow, and interrogate anyone we find."

"And kill them?"

"Well, we can't let them live. They would interfere with our work." She looked at him a bit longer, before pulling off her underwear. Then she came back over to him, and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

Normally, a boy like him would enjoy this. But he was too busy thinking about what questions to ask tomorrow to care.

* * *

Angra Mainyu laughed as it found those two. Such wonders, such wonders. They will certainly spice things up.

Now he just needed to find the last three masters.

**Well, there we go. This whole thing just came to me after I thought about how cool the Noble Phantasms of Servants were. And then I wondered what it would be like to give them to Ben 10. Like if he was Gilgamesh of someone, reborn in a new body. And so it evolved into this.**

**All the other masters are originals I've made for this story. I wanted a possible ally, a loser out for old glory, and at least one crazy master. I'm not too sure what the last three will be like, but I hope I get good ideas.**

**And as for there being 8 masters, well Ben would fit under an Avenger class when he's normal.**

**Oh, and yes. Bass is a shout out to Rankin-Bass.**


	2. The Most Dangerous Game

Chapter 2: The Most Dangerous Game

Raven smiled as she watched the Prince Gyula marched in front of his newest troops. After King Xarion, now King Victor, was arrested by the Plumbers, the prince had become a bigger problem than before. He was always shouting for peoples' head, scaring his own soldiers, and generally making life miserable for everyone in Zarkovia. Normally the rebels would just leave him alone to do more damage to his own side. But he even as incompetent as he was, he still did more than enough damage to the people. Right now, he had abducted at least 100 civilians so he could mind control them into being his loyal soldiers. As they were unable to get Ben 10 in to help them – Gyula banned him from ever entering the country – They chose to outsource to her.

She watched a messenger bring along new orders from the front, causing Gyula to berate and strike him. The orders dropped down by his feet, getting crushed underfoot as he stomped on the messenger. Raven turned her spyglass onto the paper, ignoring the prince as he pulled out a gun to shoot the soldier.

"Bang." She said, activating the magic of her spyglass, causing the paper to ignite into a wildfire. The Prince screamed as he burned alive, rolling around in a panic. His 'loyal', mindless troops failed to save him, as they had not been given any orders. That was her power as a member of the Firecinder family. Her Mystic code. If she could see something with her spyglass, she could ignite it. But it still followed the laws of physics. If she couldn't ignite it with a lit match, then her code couldn't either. But she could direct it easily enough once she got it going. She quickly rushed the flames over the high-tech machinery nearby, shorting out the mind control helmets. The men started swaying and shaking their heads, wondering how they got there. Then they saw the prince's remains, and started cheering once the situation hit them.

Done. Now she just needed to collect her pay. As she put her spyglass away, she noticed a red stain on her jacket, right over her heart. Strange, she didn't feel herself get hit by anything. And she was feeling hurt at all. She quickly undid her jacket, noticing that the blood was staining her bra. But there wasn't a hole in it. As she slid it off, she saw a tattoo on her chest that hadn't been there before. It was shaped like a dagger, stabbing a burning heart. A Command Seal. She had been chosen for the Holy Grail War, which was impossible since she heard it was dismantled.

She smiled as she put her top back on. If this thing could really grant any wish, then she was in for a treat.

* * *

Beth hemmed and hawed as she checked over her materials again. It hadn't been easy, stealing this stuff from The Shed. In fact, she nearly got caught every time. If it was anyone else, they'd already be in the headmaster's office, explaining themselves to her. She was really scary. But she probably got away with it _because_ she was herself. The clumsy, cute girl that couldn't do anything right. While depressing, it was pretty handy this time. And it allowed her to sneak out and get transport to Chicago. Now, all she had to do was not get caught by any Magi. Apparently, there was a super badass Magus playing detective in this city, defending it from pretty much anything that took a second glance at the people. Some guy named Dresden, or something.

The hardest part was catching all those damn chickens to use as the summoning circle. Some of the richer Magi would've never bothered with that, and make a circle from some pricey material. But she didn't have much, so chickens it was. She quickly brushed herself down again, trying to make herself presentable.

Next was the catalyst. The material salvaged from some ancient hero long ago. Most Magi would've used one to make sure they got the hero they wanted. But once again, they were out of her price range. Luckily, you _can_ summon without one. It just meant that you got a Servant that best matched your personality. You'd have no idea who it might be, or what their power will be. But it'll have to do. Besides, she really wouldn't mind having a nice hero for a Servant. Then maybe she could use it to get her close to Ben 10.

She sang out the incantation needed to complete the summoning. She always liked her voice. Her family had suggested she'd be a singer instead of a Magus, but then she'd be admitting that she wasn't good enough. And the fact she got chosen proved she was better than all the others. She put all her frustration, her anger into her voice, crying out for a Servant. It wasn't fair. She was really good. Her spell worked perfectly before. She shouldn't be in last place because of some stupid nerves. She'll show everyone she was awesome.

She squealed as a wave of pressure exploded from the circle, knocking her onto her butt for the seventh time today. She groaned as she realised there was a giant puddle right behind her. Great. This skirt was ruined. As she sat there, grumbling and about to cry, she heard the grating of metal against metal coming from her circle. She pulled her hat off from over her eyes, and looked.

Her Servant was kneeling in front of her, a large sword stabbed into the ground in front of him. He was decked in shiny plate armour, with large round shoulders. He looked up, to show that he was helmetless. He was rather handsome, with a blond beard and moustache, and long flowing blond hair that reached past his shoulders. As he stood upright, she noticed a weird symbol on his chestplate. An infinity symbol on a shield.

"Amazing." He said in a deep, noble voice. "To think I am back so soon. And it appears that Diagon was stopped again." He finally noticed her as she pulled herself out of the mud. "The Holy Grail gave me all the knowledge I need about this War. I assume that you are my Master?"

"Um… Yeah." She said quietly. This was embarrassing. Her knickers were soaked, there was dirt everywhere on her, and she lost a shoe during the summoning. "I summoned you. I guess I am your master, for all the good that'll do you."

He nodded. "Then you may call me Saber. I am honoured to fight once more for the good fight." A Saber? But they were one of the best classes. If she summoned a Saber…

"I. Am. Awesome." She whispered to herself. Then something he said came to her. "Wait. What did you mean by 'I am back so soon'? Your armour shows you lived ages ago."

"I was immortal." Saber explained. "I founded an Order to defend the world from invaders, so that they could never harm Humanity. Although I fear that they may have been killed by the Esoterica."

"Oh. Right. Well, then I guess I won't need to explain much then." She shivered from the cold water. Saber looked at her in pity.

"Come. Let us get you to your base, so you can wear warmer clothes. You won't do either of us any favours by freezing."

* * *

Bass and Stacy found the mage easily enough, sitting at his home without a care in the world. It had also been easy enough to break through his defences. Those Crest Worms made magic easy, although they tasted weird and hurt his stomach. Even interrogating him was child's play. Not many people were really prepared for torture. They think they are, but they're not. Especially for a scientific torture. Sadists like Stacy just stuck you until you screamed or bled out.

People like Bass knew exactly where to cut to get the most pain.

It turned out that the marks were Command Seals for a Holy Grail War, marking people as Masters. They'd summon a Heroic Spirit to fight for them, to win the War and a chance to wish for anything. Bass was intrigued. What qualified someone to be a Heroic Spirit? How did the Holy Grail work? Where did it acquire the energy needed to grant you anything? Was there anything beyond its power? He already knew what Stacy would wish for. Fortunately, there could only be one Master standing. He just had to betray her without getting betrayed first.

They were currently waiting for the mist from their summoning to fade away, so that they could see just who they had summoned as their Servants. He hoped they were good, or at least unknown. If an enemy knew his Servant's name, then they could research everything about them. Including how they died.

In his circle was a tall, well-groomed man in a Victorian suit and a leather coat. He had a full head of black hair, and was clean-shaven. Bass didn't have a clue who he was, but then that meant neither would his enemies. Good.

Stacy's, on the other hand, was _very_ well known. He was dressed in a suit, with slicked back hair and a pencil moustache. It just covered the space between his nose and his top lip. Finally, he had a swastika in a white circle against a red band on his left arm.

"…Huh." Bass said finally. "Guess you don't need to be all that heroic to be a Heroic Spirit." The two Servants gave him a look at his words.

"So then the other guy's yours, Bass." Stacy said calmly. Hitler belongs to me."

"I do not belong to anyone." Hitler replied angrily. "You and I are merely working together to achieve our goals. I expect you to be a better ally than your predecessors."

"Don't worry. I will."

"In the meantime, what will we call you two?" Bass decided to get this back on track. The faster they get to where the War was, the faster they could win, and the faster he could start studying.

"For the duration of this War, I will allow you to call me Archer, as befitting my class." Hitler replied. "Rest assured, my skills as a military tactician will achieve me great success."

"Well, I don't mean to be rude." The other Servant stammered. "But if the history provided by the Holy Grail was correct, didn't you end up losing?" The room suddenly got very, very cold. "I meant no offence. But it just seems as if every other decision you made ended in failure. And you never really _fought_ in the First World War like you said many times. Not to mention…"

"How dare you?" Hitler yelled in anger, making Bass _really_ glad they weren't doing this at home. "You dare to insult me? To claim my brilliance in the face of my enemies was a complete lie? I will have you gutted for such a thing."

"Can we at least know who you are before you two start fighting?" Stacy asked. "I want to know who exactly my Archer managed to kill."

"Oh, yes." The Englishman stammered. "Well, I suppose you might call me Berserker." They all stared at him, even Archer. He certainly didn't look like a Berserker. "I know that my other is a bit crude, but surely he's no Berserker. Frightful men, I say. Now, uh. Where were we?"

"With me killing you for your hateful lies." Archer replied, pulling out a pistol. Berserker yelped and ducked, which was enough to save his life. This went on for a few moments before Bass interrupted them.

"Enough!" He shouted. "We don't have time for all this stupidity. Archer, everyone now knows you made up plenty of lies about your history. You're already the most hated man in history, so no one really cares. But we want to win this War, and we'll do better with allies. Besides, you don't really want to make us waste a Command Seal before the War's even begun, do you?" Archer glared at him for a minute, before spitting onto the floor and holstering his gun. Berserker scurried out from behind his hiding place, looking around fearfully. Hopefully, he'll have some sort of powerful ability. Otherwise, this was going to end badly for them.

"Now then, do either of you know where this War is happening?"

* * *

Damian smiled as he completed his summoning. It hadn't been easy, getting together all the items needed. The catalyst set him back almost to the brink of destruction. But it was better than relying on the Grail giving him whoever most suited his personality. He didn't want a friend, he wanted a weapon. And he was smart enough not to aggravate his ally. But with the dried blood, his Servant will be more than strong enough to win.

Provided he's given the right push, unlike during his life.

"Well, well." A sultry, female voice said from the smoke made by the summon. Damian groaned as he realised he didn't get the one he wanted. "This is certainly a new experience. I've never really been seen as a 'Heroic Spirit'." The smoke cleared enough to show a woman dressed completely in red. Her mask was made in such a way that the top half was a skull and the bottom half was a lady's face, while the rest of her was covered by a form-fitting tattered robe. But given how much it stuck out at the chest, she clearly had a beautiful figure. "Given your look, oh Master, I assume I wasn't who you were after."

"No." He sighed. "Dammed Curator. He swore that was the blood of Faust himself."

"Ah. There's your problem. Faust's catalyst is a sash _coated_ in blood, the only thing left when he was dragged into Hell." Damian sighed again. Well, history has shown that people get things mixed up. If you believed the rumours, apparently King Arthur was really a woman of all things.

"Well, I've got a Servant, so I can't complain. Anything's better than nothing. Now, what class are you?"

"I am the Servant Caster, ready to help fulfil your deepest desires." The lady said, bowing deeply to him. "Assuming, of course, that our goals align."

"Help me get my wish, and you can have whatever you want. As long as I live, you can burn the world for all I care."

"Good. Glad to see I've got a man that treats me as his equal." She stepped out of the circle to shake his hand.

"I think we're going to have a beautiful partnership."

* * *

Gwen sighed as she tried again to decipher the magic text in front of her. This was insane. Ben's somehow changing into historical people, yet he doesn't have a clue who they are. All they know is that they all have powers that are activated by saying names. And he still hasn't changed back. It didn't really help that the mage they fought got blood all over the pages, making most of the text indecipherable.

"You know Tennyson, you really need to find a better outfit." Kevin said as he blocked another blow from the flat of Ben's giant red sword. They figured that until Ben could use his aliens again, they might as well practise with these new forms.

"Though as peculiar as it may sound Kevin, mine other outfits at mine disposal were far too cumbersome for such a gruelling training session. Thou now know why the great gladiators of old fought in very little during the games of mine past." Ben was the blond-haired girl again, but had found another outfit besides that see-through combo he had on before. But this one wasn't really any better. It was a very form-fitting white bodysuit with belts, chains and zips everywhere. It had large white showgirl skirt with orange, burnt edges, and he wore what looked like a veil on his head. Finally, there seemed to have been padlocks around his neck and his hands. Honestly, it looked like some kind of fetish wear than an actual outfit. Just who was this girl?

"Gladiators of your past? You never saw gladiators before." Kevin ducked under another swing, before trying to tackle Ben. But he was much faster than he appeared, jumping overhead and kicking Kevin into the floor.

"I will add that to the database we are creating." Rook said as he tried to sneak attack Ben. "This current heroine lived during Ancient Rome. That is who fought with gladiators, correct?"

"I do believe so." Ben said as he moved around Rook and tried to blind him with the skirt. But Rook got free and knocked him aside, causing Ben to wave his sword around wildly as he lost his balance. The swinging sword slashed right through a pillar they had set up as a barrier. Ben shook his head as he sat there, letting Gwen see that the zip on his chest went right down past decency.

"Ok." Grandpa Max shouted. "I think that's enough training for now. Take a break for the day."

"Wonderful." Ben replied. "Though I shudder to guess how much longer we can hide mine new appearance from mine parents. And thy mother, who is certainly…" he shuddered. "I'm deeply sorry. For some reason I started becoming convinced that my mother was perfectly willing to have me poisoned. Perhaps another memory of this here form?"

"Maybe." Kevin said. "Gwen, you got anything new?"

"Maybe." She replied. "It's taken me a while, and I can't translate as much as I'd like, but I think I got the general idea. Apparently, this mark on my hand is a sign that I have been chosen for some magic battle royale of some kind. There's supposed to be seven teams, made up of a master and a hero. The heroes fight to the death, and the loser masters are disqualified. This keeps up until there's only one team left, but I can't find any mention as to what it is they win."

"So, as I turn into what we believe to be heroes, I am to fight against other heroes? Surely there is a more peaceful, gentler way to overcome our differences?"

"I don't know. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. But since we're a team in this fight, the other teams aren't going to leave us alone. I think it says that as long as we don't break the key rules, we can use anything we want to win. So expect a lot of dirty fighting."

"Why do they need seven teams?" Rook asked. "Is it perhaps a magic number? And what are the team names?"

"I don't know." Gwen moaned. This was stupid. They were being forced into a magic fight against people they don't know, Ben's life was actually on the line, and she didn't know why they were fighting or what the other teams could do or anything. "All I know for certain is that we can't lose."

"Does the circle do anything?" Kevin asked, looking at the marking son her hand.

"As a matter of fact, they do. They're called Command Seals. Like I said, they mark a person as a Master, and help provide the mana Ben needs for his stronger attacks. But they can also do more. See how it's split into three parts? According to this, I can use one part to force Ben to obey one order, completely."

"Completely? How completely?"

"The book says that a Servant cannot defy an order given with a Command Seal. However, if I use them all up, then I can't be a Master anymore. But that's all I've gotten so far." As they started pondering about these new developments, they heard the general alarm sounding. That meant some crook was causing trouble in Bellwood.

"To arms, my fellow heroes." Bens shouted as he raced to the elevator. "Let us ride into glory. The hunt awaits!"

* * *

Hex looked up at the full moon as he prepared the materials he needed for the summoning of a Servant. It had been pure luck that he found out about this Holy Grail War. He had attacked a museum to grab a stake that had been said to belong to Vlad Tepes, otherwise known as Vlad the Impaler. It was said to contain powerful magic, and the mages that had been guarding it proved him right. They were tough, he'd admitted, but they were no match for a Master Magician such as him. They must've been from the Magus Association, who have been hounding him and his niece for ages ever since they first fought against the Tennysons. As he went to leave with his prize, he noticed the Ledgerdomain markings on his hand. He returned to his manor to study them, finding out that they were Command Seals. They marked him as a part of the Holy Grail War, and thus in the running for an omnipotent wish-granting device. Such a thing would be truly powerful.

Powerful enough to enable him to take Earth _and_ Ledgerdomain for himself.

And so instead of using the stake for his spells, he was using it to summon the great warrior. With their skills combined, surely they would be victorious. The circle glowed before fading into a ball of darkness. The walls of it faded to reveal a tall, regal man with blond hair standing up. He had a look of pure arrogance as he took in the room, before facing to his master.

"Greetings." Vlad said calmly. "I am the Servant Lancer, and I am honoured to be given a chance in the Holy Grail War. I assume we are both interested in claiming it at all costs?"

"Naturally." Hex replied, smiling. This made things so much easier. Now he wouldn't have to worry about his Servant stabbing him in the back, like Hope did when they were younger. "I wish to obtain enough power to conquer worlds. What is your desire?"

Lancer smiled. "You've no doubt heard of those newer 'legends' about me? How I was also known as… Dracula?"

"Do you desire to become like your legend?"

"Hardly. In fact, I wish to _destroy_ those legends, to regain my honour. I will not be reduced to a mere creature."

"As that doesn't interfere with my goal, I will gladly help you obtain your wish." They shook hands in agreement.

And now there were 6 Servants ready.

* * *

Raven had spent ages wondering what Servant to try and get. According to the book she was reading, there were seven classes to choose from. The knight classes, while powerful, weren't really to her style. They were generally all about honour and fair-play and all that. Raven preferred it if her opponents never knew she was there until they were dead. That also left out the Berserker class. Sure, he'd make a great distraction. But her target might decide to scramble out of there at the sight of him. Caster and Rider classes had a variety of skills to use, giving them a sense of adaptability that would be useful in trapping her opponents. But it was the Assassin class that looked promising to her. It fitted her perfectly. But the downside was that, like her, if her Servant was spotted he would end up dead faster than you can blink.

Well, if worse comes to worse, she could use someone that she felt a kinship with.

She chanted out the summons, focusing on nothing but the circle. You can't do this _and_ keep an eye out for enemies. So she had spent the last hour moving boxes around her to keep anyone from spotting her. As she finished the chant, the circle came alive with the sound of fighting. Had she pulled in more than one Servant? Or was this just a memory from their life before they died? As the smoke cleared, she finally got a look at her Servant.

He was a stocky-looking man, with short hair and a small moustache. His face seemed perpetually grim, like he was always thinking of something he didn't like. He was dressed in Roman armour, covered by a white toga of a politician."

"Ave, my lady." He said in a deep voice. "I am the Servant Assassin, and I will do your bidding as commanded." Well, he wasn't her first choice but at least he was an Assassin.

"Nice to meet you Assassin." She replied. "I am Raven, a fire Magus. I do work as an assassin too, killing anyone I get paid to kill. I try my best not to include innocents, but I'm sure you know that doesn't always happen like you want it. Right now, my bidding is that you find out where the War's going down. I know it was in Fuyuki City, but ever since it was 'dismantled' the Mage's Association's kept a close eye on the city."

"Fortunately, the Holy Grail has informed me of the location of the next battleground. I merely require a map, and I will show you the way."

"Good. We leave first thing tomorrow. I need to replenish my tools."

* * *

Arturia Pendragon – Once known as King Arthur, then more recently as Saber – gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. Something had been calling to her. Something foul, something wicked.

Something familiar.

"Uh… You ok Arturia?" Her boyfriend, Shirou Emiya mumbled as her movements woke him up. He blearily looked at her as she lied back on the bed, his arm snuggling against her neck. She hoped she was just wrong, that it was merely a nightmare from being controlled by Angra Mainyu. But deep down she knew it wasn't.

"We have to wake Rin up, now." She said as she got out of bed. Shirou looked at her in confusion as she got dressed, before shaking the dark-haired girl resting on his _other_ arm. Did we mention that she was also his girlfriend? She and Saber both agreed to share the kind man between them, since neither was willing to give him up, and they both truly loved him. Rin responded to his shaking by socking him in the jaw, grumbling in annoyance.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing the sleepy-dust from her eyes. Shirou groaned as he made sure his jaw was still in one piece. "I swear, if you woke me up at…" She checked the clock. "…3 in the morning for another early snack, I'll have you running laps till you puke."

"It's not like that." Saber replied quickly, blushing from the memory of that incident. Hey, she absolutely loved food. She once nearly killed a man for insulting her favourite restaurant. "I felt the presence of the Holy Grail again." Rin and Shirou were silent as they heard that.

"What!?" They shouted at the same time.

"I had a dream about when Angra Mainyu corrupted me. I also felt a pull on my mana, like something was summoning me. I believe it came from the West, but I can't tell more unless I have a map."

Rin looked very troubled. Not surprising, considering what the Holy Grail had cost her and her family. "Shirou, get us a map."

* * *

"Finally." Shirou said as he came out of the pile of papers Rin had thrown haphazardly into a cupboard until he opened it and it all came crashing down on him. "You _really_ need to clean out this place. There's stuff here from when we went to school."

"Quit whining and put that map down. We need to find out where this energy is coming from and stop it. If it _is_ Agra Mainyu, then we must do everything we can to destroy him again." Shirou unfurled the map, watching as Arturia gazed down at it. Her blond hair was in a bun again, despite her having untied it before bed. She looked very young, a side-effect of Avalon's power. In fact, if he didn't know her better, her flat chest would mark her as underage. But he'd never say that to her. He was still bruised from when she thought he had insulted breakfast. She stopped looking and pointed to a small point in America.

"There." She said. "That's where I felt the pull from." Shirou sighed as he dived back into the pile to find a map of America. He came back up gasping for air, the map in hand.

"I think I swallowed a rat." He choked out, grabbing a glass of water to rinse his mouth. When he came back for air, Arturia was pointing at a small city in one of the states. He had a closer look, noticing the name. "Hey, I know that place. That's Bellwood."

"How do you know about it?" Rin asked. "Do you make it a habit to know about random cities in other countries?"

He shook his head. "There's a real live superhero living there. He goes by the name Ben 10, and he's been saving the world from aliens since he was ten. I've always wanted to meet him. Maybe he can help me be a real hero, like Archer wanted to be."

"Maybe." Rin looked a bit doubtful. He guessed she didn't really believe in aliens, though how she denied their existence after that big invasion was beyond him. "In any case, if this Ben 10 really is a hero, then we might be able to persuade him to help us against Angra Mainyu. But a more immediate problem is the War."

"You really think there's another one?"

"I imagine so." Arturia said to him. "If The Holy Grail is calling out to Heroic Spirits, then it must have masters to summon them. We must be ready for anything."

"Well, we've beaten the odds before. We can do it again."

"Right."

* * *

Michael Morningstar gave an evil grin as he drained the mage girl of all her power. It filled him with mana. To his old self, this would be more than enough to deal with Ben Tennyson and his team. But after feeding on Gwen and that Charmcaster girl, it wasn't even enough to heal his handsome face. But whatever she was up to certainly looked interesting. She had a magic circle in her basement, surrounding a fig leaf that seemed red from blood. Curious, he had a look in the book next to her corpse. He started laughing in excitement as he read it over. A war for a cup that could grant any wish? The chance to summon a Servant that will do his every bidding? This was brilliant. Now he could kill Tennyson and that upstart Kevin Levin, take 'Lovely' Gwen as his slave and food source, and take over the world all at once. Why, he could even pay Charmcaster back for his earlier humiliation of being stuck as a stone figure. He quickly got to work, using the mana he just stole to power the circle. As the fig leaf vanished in a blaze of fire that turned into a man, he was nearly drooling over the possibilities.

His servant was a tall silver-haired man, wearing an open jacket that bared his chest and the glowing tattoo on it. His arms, legs, and shoulders were covered by spiky metal, but everything else was mere cloth. He hoped the Servant was strong enough. At least the massive sword on his back looked threatening enough.

"I am the Servant Rider." He said quietly to Michael as he knelt before him. "Rest assured, Master, I will do as you command."

"Good." Michael smiled. "According to this book, we'll need to make a few stops to gather more mana for you. And for me, of course. And then we're heading out."

"To the battlefield, master?" Rider asked him, standing back up.

"Perhaps. But there are a few people I wish to gain revenge against. And the mana we'll acquire from them will make us unstoppable."

"Yes, my master."

**Ok, now that I've got that chapter over, I just want to apologise to anyone who has a problem with me having Hitler as a Servant. I figured that since other shows, and books, and movies have done him, it'd be ok for me too. You'll at least take pleasure in watching as everyone takes him down a peg, and he won't win if he knows what's good for him.**

**I decided to include Ben 10 villains as Masters so that it won't just be 'Ben 10 in the Fate series universe'. Hex and Darkstar both are listed as magic users, so I chose them. Maybe it'll become a free-for-all with all of Ben's enemies. Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**And for those of you wondering why I have Ben be girl Heroes, it's because of Author Appeal. I like gender bender, so I'm including it. Plus, there are several strong female heroes. But I am including male heroes in Ben's repertoire. Don't you worry.**


	3. Clash of the Sabers

Chapter 3: Clash of the Sabers

"Onward!" Ben yelled as he charged the Techadon Robot at full speed. Rook still could not understand how he got so much faster. By all accounts he should still only be human, just a different, probably famous person. But here he was moving faster than most athletes, and swinging around a sword as big as he was. He watched Ben dodge the clumsy strikes with the ease of a dancer, before bashing panels in with the flat of his blade. Rook himself fired key shots that dismantled the head unit, leaving it blind. As Kevin armoured up and started smashing the delicate circuitry inside, Ben sliced the legs out from under it. The battered remains sparked until it fell silent, as silent as the crowd that watched Ben in action. One of the things Ben did before they left was cover the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He did not want people to realise it was he who was dressed like a strange stripper.

"Mommy, mommy!" One kid started yelling. "I can see that lady's bum." Ben started, trying to turn around and see what he meant. As he faced away from Rook, he saw that there was indeed a hole right above his behind. Right where young Revonnahganders would have their bi'nthak. And it seemed quite deliberate.

"Curses and damnation!" Ben cried out as he felt the hole, while the crowd started chuckling. "Rook, how could thou let a young lady run around to battle foul enemies with a hole in her pants? Have you no sense of decency?"

"Forgive me. I was not aware it was even there." Rook apologised. Judging from the livid expression on his face, that was not the answer Ben wanted. He started fiddling with the Omnitrix, cursing in what sounded like Latin. According to his translator, what Ben was saying would shame a coliseum crowd. Finally, the face twisted, and he changed with a golden hue. The crowd immediately stopped laughing as they saw Ben's new form.

He was now a tall dark-skinned giant the size of Humungosaur. His _very_ muscular body was bare, save for a loincloth and belts wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His arms looked strange, as though someone had implanted large iron rods into each elbow. His hair was now long and ragged, while he glared at everyone with a red eye and a gold eye. Rook instantly got the feeling that Ben was no longer a person, but some manner of organic war machine. He would destroy anything in his way, and nothing would stop him for long.

And he proved it too, when two more Techadon robots came into view. They opened fire on Ben, but he shrugged their bullets off like they were spit balls, and roared. Everyone cowered as his roar shook the very ground, before he charged them far faster than his size would suggest. He grabbed a car along the way, and slammed it into a robot so hard that he made a crater from the impact. He then grabbed the other robot, and crushed it between his hands. Gwen, Kevin and Rook could only stare in amazement as he did all this.

"Gwen." Rook said, tapping her with his elbow. "You said that the circles could allow you to command him."

"Y-Yeah." She said hesitantly.

"Be-He does not seem capable of thought any more. He only lives to fight. Perhaps it would be best if we led him away from the crowd."

"Good idea. I… Hang on." She started squinting at Ben. "I can see a whole load of gibberish hanging around him. According to it he's a… Berserker?"

"Fitting." Kevin replied, watching as Ben now smashed the wreckage into even tinier pieces, as though they had insulted his mother.

"Ok, I'll try. I just hope he listens." She got closer and cleared her throat. "Berserker! Get over here now." Ben looked up from his smashing, before stomping back over to them. He just stood there, looking down at them all. Rook knew that if Ben attacked them, there was nothing they had that could stop him. "Ok, good. Now, follow me back to base. But stop being so visible." Ben actually nodded, before fading into thin air. Gwen acted as though she could still see him, but she was the only one. Perhaps it was some ability from being his Master. In any case, they all headed back to base with no other problems.

This new Omnitrix database was worrying.

* * *

Beth looked in awe as Saber led her in through a real castle. This was unbelievable. She knew that of only one family that had a real castle as a home, and that was the Einzberns that helped make the Holy Grail War. Mind you, it looked kinda dilapidated, as if someone did this place up and then left. She could see modern generators mixed in with old barrels, advanced guns holstered on suits of armour, and even spotted a…

Wait, was that a spaceship?

"I know it's not much, and it brings painful memories to me, but this will do as a base." Saber said. He had changed his form now. It seemed that without his armour, he changed into a very old and balding grandfather. They had gotten over here with Saber pretending to be a senile old man, and Beth was his doting granddaughter. He was looking around at the castle in slight sorrow. Maybe he lost friends here in some ancient war. "As soon as we get the generators up and running again, we'll be able to start planning for the war."

"Planning? Already?" She asked. Well, it was more a whine than a question. "But we've only just got here. We don't know anything about the other guys. Can't we at least have a day to relax? I mean, we're in Bellwood. Do you even realise what that means?"

"A hovel for invaders from faraway worlds." Saber replied instantly. Great. He may have been nice but he seemed pretty racist. She rolled her eyes and followed him as he led her deeper into the castle. As they reached the main room, he started tapping out some codes on a nearby panel. "We don't want to wake up the mechs." He replied. They entered to find a statue of a dragon. No, wait. It was a robot shaped like a dragon. Well, this could come in handy.

"So… What was this place?" She might as well learn the history of this place, even if it's only to appear polite.

"This was once a keep belonging to my faithful Forever Knights. I founded them over a thousand years ago, to defend the realm from monsters that seek to conquer our world. We started off with little more than swords and steel plate, but as we recovered alien technology we began improving our materials. By the time of the 21st century, we had become more advanced than any government. But I had left long before then, and my knights had splintered into small factions that fought each other as much as the enemy. The only thing they shared in common was their hatred for Ben 10."

_That_ got her attention. She stood up straighter at that. "Did you say Ben 10? Your group really fought against Ben 10?"

"Indeed." He did not seem to notice her enthusiasm for what it really was. "He has always been against our group, and we have always fought him in turn. The only time we agreed to work together was against my most famous enemy. Diagon the Conqueror."

"…Never heard of him."

"Yes, well. The world mistranslated his name for my deeds. And so they believed I merely vanquished a 'dragon'. If they knew the enormity of what was at stake, then they would tremble with fear and fight for their homeland." So, Saber was some dude that fought a dragon. Still no idea who he was. She wished she paid more attention in history class. "Ah, here we are." They had finally reached a room. This one was grander than the others, and the door seemed very sturdy. No one was getting in here without a fight. "These will be your quarters for the duration of the War. I will be stationed in a guardroom just past this door. Now, it is late, and you must restore your strength for the dangers ahead."

"Aw, can't we leave danger alone till the day after? I want to at least see the sights before I probably get kicked out or killed." Saber looked at her, before his features softened.

"Very well. The fights aren't meant to be observed anyway, so they should all happen at night. We can 'scout' the area during the day." He closed the door behind him, locking it as he left. He was probably checking the defences or something like that. Beth meanwhile, started opening the windows and using a spell to remove all the dust. She found a linen cupboard nearby, and replaced the sheets with clean ones. Then, once the room looked fresh and clean, she started with her decorating.

If Saber came in now and saw the young girl putting up a poster of Ben 10, he'd probably have a heart attack.

* * *

"Oh my God!" She squealed as they explored the city. "Look, look! That's where he fought against Cash Murray, when he was being taken over by a Techadon robot. And-and over there is where he used Rath to tear an Incursean ship. And there's the park, where he managed to beat Vilgax before he became really famous!" She was nearly wetting herself in excitement.

"Settle down, my lady." Saber said to her. "I suppose I must ask, but will we go anywhere other than the site of Ben Tennyson's battles?"

"Oh hush. You're just jealous. He's, like, the coolest hero ever. If only I knew where he was, I'd totally get his autograph."

"He is a changeling. While he may have defended the realm from threats, I still do not believe he has our best interests at heart. Only pure humans can understand the desire to defend our homeworld." Beth had a quick glance around, but no one seemed to notice Saber's racist words. She turned around to give him a glare.

"Ok look. I don't really get your reasons for hating aliens. But I will not have any of that while you're my Servant. Don't make me use a Command Seal on you."

"…Of course my lady." Satisfied, Beth went back to exploring. She realised Saber was right in respect. She had been to too many battle areas.

It was time to look at something else.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she dragged herself from the spell book again. After that battle when Ben changed form, she had been studying for anything that could tell her about what it meant. But so far she got nothing. All the most important parts were still covered in blood, and the ink had run. She looked at the rest of the team, sitting round the table. Ben was in another form again. This one was different again from the others.

He was a guy again, but with short, spiked blue hair. He wore a blue bodysuit that covered all but his head, and he had a red lance resting against him. According to her connection, he was a Lancer, whatever that meant. All they knew so far was that he was incredibly fast. Not as fast as XLR8, but certainly able to keep up with the Proto-Truk. Still, it was his weapon that interested her right now. According to her magic eyes, it was called 'Gae Bolg'. Kevin laughed at her pronunciation, until she mentioned that it was retroactive casualty in the form of a weapon. The gist was that when Ben used it, while it seems to fly through the air, what really happens is that your body has already been killed by it. It's just taking reality a moment to notice that. The lance is just the world's way of seeing it happen. So one cannot outrace it, or block it, or shoot it down or anything. At least, that's what she thought it said. Something about Ben was making the words difficult to read. The only sure-fire way they'd be able to identify their effects is to try it out in person. But if this was the effect of it, to kill someone, then they wouldn't have many test subjects.

"I am so bored." Ben moaned as he leaned back. "This body's itching to get into gear, hunt down some bad guys. Hey, you guys don't think we could prank call Vilgaxia, do you?"

"Vilgaxia?" Rook asked in shock. "You wish to anger Vilgax, just for a fight?"

Ben thought about it for a moment. "My brain agrees with you, but my body wants to anyway." Everyone tensed to stop Ben reaching a phone, when the alarm blared again. Saved by the bell.

"Something out there has been killing people." Grandpa Max said over the intercom. "You guys go and see what it is, and shut it down immediately."

"Right!" They chanted together.

* * *

Hours later, the night completely quiet, they still hadn't found the culprit. They thought they were after a neo-Nazi, given the swastikas around the crime scene in blood. But it wasn't like this guy was parading around, shouting the virtues of Hitler to the world or anything.

"This is pointless." Kevin said after a while. "We haven't found anyone tonight. They're all back in their homes."

"Well of course they are." Gwen replied. "Everyone was lucky to come away with minor injuries from those shadow dogs. They're staying inside where it's safe."

"Oh yeah, it's _really_ safe inside. That's why there's killings in houses near here." She gave him a look, telling him to shut it. Things weren't getting better with Ben in the back jittering his leg like he was. He was too wound up. She rolled her eyes, and reached back to grab the dial. As the golden glow faded, he was now dressed in white armour with red highlights. There were plenty of spikes on his armour, and he had horns on his head. Somehow, Gwen got the feeling that Ben wasn't a nice hero right now. And for some reason, she couldn't tell much about him beyond his class skills. It was like history didn't know who he was.

"Trouble." Ben said suddenly in a lighter voice, looking around and gripping his sword. Kevin and Rook took more notice as Ben said that, looking around in suspicion. "Best to pull over, and wait."

"You _want_ a fight? Ben are you crazy?"

"I just… something feels different. Like I'm supposed to fight. And during this call me by my class name. Isn't that the whole idea?" Gwen didn't like his tone, but he had a point. Rook pulled the Proto-Truk over just in time to get it knocked aside by a powerful energy blast. Ben was already leaping out the back, while they got knocked around as it crashed.

Then things got very blurry.

* * *

Ben grunted as he jumped out of the tumbling vehicle. He now knew that armour was not meant to be jumped out in. And that damn sense-thing just kept making him jump. But it saved him as more energy strikes came down at him. He followed them quickly through the dust cloud. He would kick this guy's ass, whoever he was. Was this another hero for this War? If so, they were about to regret attacking him. He spotted a tall shape come sprinting out of the dust, sword raised high overhead. He instantly let the instincts take over, blocking the strike with ease. But as the cloud parted from the force, he nearly stopped in surprise.

"… Old George?" He couldn't believe it. It really was him. But he died during Diagon's attack. How did he get back so soon? George looked at him, as if wondering who he was. Oh, right. He was someone else now. Has George already met this guy? Whatever. Ben wasn't going to hesitate putting him back under the ground. They pulled apart, before charging in swinging again. Each time they clashed, cracks formed in the ground. They were evenly matched. They were waiting to use their Noble Phantasm, as the attacks were called. They were powerful attacks and abilities related to a hero's legend. Ben searched his memory for the name, while still keeping George at bay. It didn't help that Ascalon had a longer reach than his blade.

Here we go. Clarent Blood Arthur. That sounded familiar, but he'll figure it over later when he's not getting attacked. But it said he had to remove his helmet to use it. Oh well. He already knew George. It wasn't like he could hurt Ben with whatever he learns. But before they could attack a final time, they heard the sound of something moving through the air, and fast. They pulled away just as a drill-shaped arrow smashed into the street where they had been standing. They looked up to see a strange sight.

"I don't know what your stake in the Holy Grail War is, and frankly I don't really care." A tall raven-haired woman in red said. "Your fight ends now."

George stared at her for a bit. While he did that, Ben looked over at the Proto-Truk to see Rook, Gwen and Kevin getting out of it. Thank god. They were alright. Content they were unharmed, he then looked at the other people with the lady. One was a man, strongly built but lithe, and holding onto two short blades. His clothing marked him as a normal person, especially as Ben could somehow sense mana going through that guy. It was kinda small. He hoped that wasn't Freudian or something. On the lady's other side was a young girl, probably about his age. She had on an armoured dress, and held an invisible sword in her hands. Her blond hair made her look a lot like Roman Saber, but her face was not one of contentment. She was staring at him in horror.

"I will not give up." George said after some deliberation. "I have a noble quest to fulfil. But as you are not enemy Masters, as I sense no Command Seal on you, I will be lenient. You can leave unharmed. But if you attack us, you will…"

"MORDRED!" The blond-haired girl screamed in pure rage, before racing straight for Ben. He yelped as he got his sword between them just in time. Her strikes were furious, and kept pushing him back as they swung with wild abandon. This girl was more than just pissed. She was livid, out of control, without restraint, whatever you wanted to call it. She was not stopping for anything. As they kept going away from the fight, he could see Kevin fighting the guy, his armour-cladded body deflecting the blades, while Gwen and the lady were having another mage's battle. And Rook was fighting Old George, only his training keeping him alive.

"Look, lady." Ben was trying to say. "I get the feeling I've wronged you before. I'm really sorry for that, but I have no idea what you're angry about." Instead of calming her down, as he hoped, she just yelled again and kept attacking. She was working even harder now. "Look, can we just talk about this? I could buy you a smoothie or something."

"JUST DIE!" Ben was getting really worried. What would happen if this girl took his head? Would he just lose access to this form? Or would he be really dead? He wasn't willing to chance it. If only he could have a moment's respite to change forms. But this girl wasn't letting up. It was insane.

And then they were all bowled over as white foam exploded from a far wall. The girl covered her eyes on instinct, allowing Ben to knock her over and sit on her. She yelled and screamed and cursed, but the way he was positioned meant she wasn't going to be attacking anytime soon. Kevin had knocked the swords from the guy's hands, and had him cornered. Gwen and the lady, however, were watching the foam. George moved in and grabbed someone's hand while they spluttered and coughed. As the foam cleared, Ben could see that it was another young girl with what he thought might've been red hair. It was hard to tell, considering she was covered head to toe with foam. They gave them one last look before rushing away on a horse that appeared out of nowhere. Far too fast for them to catch up to.

"Whoever that man was, he got away." Rook said as he handcuffed the red-haired boy with the swords.

"We still got some of them." Gwen replied, before facing the raven-haired woman. "Whoever you are, lady, if you lay a hand on my team, we'll destroy you."

"We didn't come here for a fight." She objected. "We came here to _stop_ the fighting. I apologise for our Saber attacking your Servant like that, but we honestly want to talk."

"Perhaps it would be best to continue this at Plumber HQ." Rook said as he tried to get his proto-Truk working again. While he did that, Ben kept an eye on the woman that attacked him. She was trying to free herself from the strong bindings Rook had wrapped her in, spitting like a woman possessed.

Just who was she? And what was her problem?

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, they were all being watched from afar by four people. Two Masters and two Servants.

"Interesting." Bass said as he wrote down the names they just heard. It seemed that the alien police, the Plumbers, had a team of their own. "I told you it would be best to scout first."

"Pah." Archer scoffed. "They are not pure. Not like that girl in the armour. She is a true Aryan. We should crush them all now, and take her for my lair."

"Hear, hear." Stacy agreed. Bass got the impression the 'Aryan lady' wouldn't last the night with either of them.

"Um, perhaps we should wait." Berserker said. "I mean, there are more of them than us. They have 9 people, and none of them seemed worried about attacking a Servant. So, maybe we should keep doing research."

"Research." Archer snared. "You scientists are always going on about research. It's pathetic."

"And that's why half of your stuff never worked." Bass replied. "And why your plans were stupid. And why you lost the war. If you researched Russia, you'd have known that others had tried to conquer them, and failed." He packed up his binoculars. "Come on. Let's head back to base."

"And Archer? No more killing people tonight."

* * *

Shirou had always wanted to go into the Plumber base. Who wouldn't? They were an actual force of alien police that helped guard the planet against outside threats. They were meant to have a real secret underground base to work from. This was every little boy's dream.

He just never expected he'd see it from the inside of an interrogation room.

"I can't _believe_ Arturia would go ballistic like that." Rin was growling. "What was she thinking? We could've let both sides weaken themselves first, and then ambush them. Instead, we rushed a _much_ larger force, and got captured and left in the clutches of an enemy."

"Clutches?" It took Shirou a few seconds to realise what she meant. That time with Caster holding Arturia. "I don't think it's going to be like that Rin. The Plumbers are the good guys. They probably think that we're criminals for attacking one of their teams. Heck, maybe they're using that Servant as an officer."

"Shirou, I thought we've gone over this before. When the prize is big enough, people will be willing to do anything to get it. I'll bet that we'll quietly 'disappear' and no one will hear from us again." Shirou was going to retort, saying how Ben 10 wouldn't let that happen, when the door opened. The red-haired girl and the raven-haired guy – Shirou remembered they were Gwen and Kevin from his Ben 10 fanclub meetings – entered and sat down in front of them, along with the alien. They didn't look happy with them.

"Hey, uh. Listen, we're _really_ sorry for our friend snapping like that. I don't suppose we could…" Shirou tried to be friendly, but they just glared at him until she went silent. He'd been with Rin long enough to recognise that look. Gwen pulled out a tablet, and started reading whatever was written on it.

"Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka." She said, reading. "Both born in Fuyuki City, Japan. Went to Fuyuki High together, where you both 'mysteriously' became friends and then lovers. This was around the same time you were both seen in the presence of a dark-skinned man with white hair, and a blond-haired girl sometimes seen in a long blue dress. Once you both graduated, you then moved to Britain with the blond girl, where you have lived not far from the palace of Westminster. Then, for some reason, you both then decide out of the blue to book tickets to Bellwood specifically." She gave them both a look, one eyebrow raised.

"I got accepted into a university not far from the center of London." Rin lied flawlessly. "London School of Extracurricular Activities and Unique Thesis, more commonly called the Clock Tower. Shirou is a big fan of your local super hero, and he begged me to take time off to show him and Arturia around Bellwood, in hope that he could meet him in person."

Gwen watched her, before looking back at her file. "Something else strange came to me when I was looking at this. It says that Shirou was a survivor of the Great Fuyuki Fire 15 years ago. He was saved by Kiritsugu Emiya, a known hitman and mercenary. Meanwhile Miss Tohsaka, your father 'mysteriously' died barely a day before, and was found within his own basement."

"Yes, a dreadful event. My mother never really recovered from it. But I don't see how it's so strange."

"Your father was noticed aboard 'a flying golden vessel with green wings' with a blond man in golden armour. An eye-witness also reported seeing the man fire something out of thin air that caused small explosions. Meanwhile, Mr Emiya and his wife Irisviel were both spotted at times with a young lady with blond hair and a long blue dress. Now how could both Emiya's be spotted hanging out with the same woman, wearing exactly the same dress?"

They were rumbled. They knew who that lady was. "If you have a question, then ask it already." Rin said coldly.

"Alright then. It's clear that you guys know about this magic war we're in. And you know about the teams. So my question is this: What is this war all about?"

"Eh?" Rin looked like she just got hit in the head with a sack of flour. Shirou wasn't feeling any less confused. How could they not know about what it was all about? He doubted that they had a summoning circle hidden in a shed somewhere, so that meant that they had to have created one and gotten a Servant. But like him when he first started, they didn't even have a clue. Shouldn't their Servant have explained all this to them? Gwen watched them for a bit before pulling out a damaged book. Rin struggled to open it, as something sticky was on the pages. Shirou saw the red patches all over. Blood.

"We caught a mage kidnapping people from around town, and we tracked him to his lair." Gwen started explaining, before the door opened roughly. They could hear Arturia screaming in pure fury, while the lady she called 'Mordred' came stumbling in, hand over one ear. Instead of wearing armour, she was now dressed in rather revealing clothing. She had incredibly short shorts on, reminding Shirou of that old American show with the crazy drivers, and on a white band around her (rather miniscule) chest. Now that her helmet was off, they could see that she looked _exactly_ like Arturia. It was like she was her twin. She slammed the door shut behind her, rubbing bruises on her body.

"Ow." She moaned. "What the hell's that girl's problem? I went to talk to her, and she practically ripped my ear off and bashed the crap out of me when she got me close enough. And it's taking an entire squad just to hold her back. It just sucks."

"Maybe we should've had someone else try to talk to her." Kevin said as he had a look at her ear. "Maybe someone that _doesn't_ make her go feral when she sees you."

"Wait, Arturia bit you on the ear?" Shirou asked. "But she never does that. She follows the rules of chivalry. She'd never stoop so low."

"My ear says otherwise, pal." Mordred growled before slamming her hands on the table. "Now start talking!"

"I was getting to that, when you burst in here." Gwen scolded her, causing her to back down and look demure. Gwen turned to them again. "Anyway, me, Kevin, Rook and Ben all went there to stop this guy. We found him summoning something, we fought against some kind of monster beast, and Ben's Omnitrix hit the circle. The two affected each other, and now Ben's only got the power to turn into heroes or some kind. But we're not too sure who he turns into. According to this spellbook, if Ben loses, he'll die. We want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"…Wh-What. The. _FUCK!?_" Rin shouted at them, looking stunned beyond belief. Shirou could understand why. According to them, Ben 10 has somehow tapped into the Throne of Heroes, granting him every hero within it. If he was really a Servant of this new Holy Grail War, then he was by far the most broken Servant ever to take part. "That is bullshit! That is completely bullshit!"

"Hey, watch it." Kevin growled at her, looming over her menacingly. Shirou was reminded of Berserker the way he glared at her. "How about you stop swearing at us and answer our question?"

"But what you're suggesting is completely impossible! There's no way in hell you lot managed to access the Throne like that. There's no way." Shirou could see there was no reasoning with her, so he decided to step in.

"I'd be happy to answer you, but I'm going to need to know what you're already aware of." They explained everything they learnt to him, going carefully over each detail. It certainly showed they were thorough with what they had, and it gave Rin time to get her head on straight. "Right then. I see. Ask away, and I'll start answering."

"Finally." Mordred – no, Ben – sighed. "What does the winner even get, anyway? If I'm going to be fighting to the death, I'd like to know what for."

"You're fighting for an item called the Holy Grail. Not the one belonging to Jesus, but a newer one made by three mage families. I'll admit I'm not sure why, but I do know that it was supposed to grant any wish the winner has, no matter what it is. However, to charge it you need to give it the mana needed to power your Servant. When they die, all the mana they had gets sent to the Grail to charge it up."

"Why are there seven teams?" The alien –Rook, Shirou recalled his name – asked him.

"Because there's supposed to be seven Servants. They are named after classes to hide who they are. Their names are pretty self-explanatory. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. I'm not really sure what Ben would be, but I don't think he fits into any of the classes by himself."

"How do we change Ben back?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. This has never happened before. Ever. You're only supposed to summon one hero to fight for you. I don't even know how he changed in the first place. This doesn't make any sense."

"So you don't know what would happen if I died in one of my forms?" Ben asked. Shirou was about to respond when they heard an explosion and alarms blaring. Ben quickly rushed out of the door, just in time to nearly get beheaded with a sword. Arturia. She was screaming in pure rage, swinging away wildly at Ben. Only the fact that Ben got his sword out saved him. Shirou looked down the hallway Arturia had rushed from to see several Plumber agents groaning in pain. They had to stop this before someone got killed. It was times like these he wished he still had Command Seals.

"Arturia, stop!" He shouted, throwing two swords at her, but she deflected them with ease, bashing Ben's blade from his hand. But Ben rolled away, hand fiddling with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He vanished in a bright glow as Arturia swung Excalibur at him. When the light cleared, she was staring at him in pure horror. Ben was now in the form of a black knight, with only a swirling black mist and red glowing visor standing out. He held Excalibur between the palms of his hands, revealing that whoever this was knew Arturia in real life. He glared at her for a few seconds, before roaring in pure rage while spiked cables extended from his back. Arturia jumped away as Ben grabbed a broken pipe and swung it at her. Instead of the pipe breaking like he expected, she barely managed to block it in time. It was as it landed that Shirou saw the red veins covering the pipe

_That's his power._ He realised. _Whoever this is, he can turn anything into a Noble Phantasm._ That was scary. Shirou wondered if there was any limit to what Ben could now use.

"Ben stop this right now!" Gwen shouted at him. The knight ceased moving for a moment, before attacking Arturia even harder than before. "I said stop already!" But now Ben wasn't obeying any commands. "Alright then. Ben change forms!"

That got an answer. Ben's other hand reached for the Omnitrix, and turned the dial. Ben vanished in another flash of light, revealing him to be a rose-haired girl. They both pulled away from each other, Ben dropping the pipe as it returned to normal. Arturia was staring at him in horror.

"What are you?" She whispered. "What foul monster did Angra Mainyu create?"

And then all the Plumber agents piled up on top of her.

**There we go. Shirou, Rin, and Arturia have finally met Ben and his team. So much for good first impressions though. In my original draft, George and Beth would've also been captured, with Beth being ecstatic at meeting Ben 10 personally. But I decided to have that happen at a later date. But it was her that caused the powder to explode like that, saving Ben's life.**

**I see the fact that George was immortal as a bit of a problem for him now, since quite a few members will have met him already and know who he is. He's just lucky that the Throne of Heroes blended his real self and his legend self together, otherwise he would be easy to fight.**

**Oh, and Bass is having Stacy hold Archer back from parading around. If they announced that they brought Hitler from the dead to everyone, then they'd become public enemy number 1. While Stacy might be crazy enough to do that, Bass is more pragmatic.**

**Oh, and this is something I'm posting on all my Ben 10 crossover stories I'm updating now. I'm planning on doing a Ben 10/Sword Art Online crossover at a later date. I originally planned on it being Ben, but I realised I was writing a similar idea for a future Bri 10 story. So I was wanting your opinions. Should I send in Ben Tennyson? Or Bri Tennyson? I'll give everyone till the 30****th**** September before I decide.**


	4. Welcome to the Show

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Show

"This must've been quite the battle." Damian said as he looked over the ravaged road. They had been entering the city when they literally stumbled onto this site. It had all the hallmarks of a Servant battle, with cracks everywhere and a trace of prana around the site. Then again, considering Bellwood was under the protection of Ben 10 and where all the aliens seemed to hang out, it could be one of them instead. It was hard to tell at times. The reveal of aliens caused some problems in the Magi Association last he heard. "Is there any way to tell who was possibly involved?"

"A bit tricky, I'm afraid." Caster replied, looking sensuous dressed in low-cut clothing. "But given the size of the cracks I'd have to guess that we're looking at the results of a battle between two swordfighters."

"Well, Saber's been busy. But which class can also show skill with a blade?"

"If we narrow it down to the known classes, I would have to guess it was a Rider class. I can't imagine anyone else using a sword with enough skill to last against a Saber. But unfortunately there's nothing to help us figure out who they were."

"You can't ask your boyfriend for help or something?" He asked, half-joking. As soon as they had gotten a private carriage on a train (With her help of course) she freely admitted her identity. She was Lilith, Adam's first wife, cast out of Eden for refusing to submit to him and God's will. But as she told it, the truth was not quite so straightforward. Yes, she had been created to be his wife, gifted with knowledge from the Forbidden Tree. And so she was smart enough to realise she didn't want to be a toy for an idiot dumber than the animals living with them. She spent her time staying away from Adam, tricking him whenever he got close to her. For another reason was that Adam was very well-endowed, as large as a fire hydrant. She was certain that only her regenerative powers would allow her to survive sex with him, a fact reinforced after she saw him drill and pound a boulder to gravel. Annoyed at their lack of trust, God created Eve to be his new wife, but left her as stupid as he was. The sounds of her scream echoed through the gardens, reminding Lilith what she had escaped. One day, Eve and Adam were told by a snake that tree wasn't really forbidden, ate the apples, and became smart enough to actually think. But this didn't make things better for Lilith. Adam was now smart enough to realise that he wanted only her, while Eve was smart enough to feel jealousy as her husband sought her out. Angered by their actions, God banished all three of them from Eden, leaving them to wander for an age. Lilith went as far away from the others as she could, and didn't return for many centuries. Over that time, she crafted spells of her own design, allowing her to twist the world around her with blood.

Personally, he didn't really care if she just wanted to have fun, break the world, or whatever. As long as she helped him get his old power and prestige back, she could do whatever she wanted.

"Strangely enough Demons aren't really fond of the Throne of Heroes. And the rules clearly state that no Divine Spirits could ever be summoned. But I'm sure we could figure things out. All we have to do is wait." As they walked down the road, Damian heard people muttering about the recent murders. Probably the work of a Servant, collecting prana to sustain themselves. But the mention of the swastika was certainly interesting. He doubted there were many heroes that were related to the swastika and were willing to murder people.

Oh damn.

"We can probably confirm that one of our enemies is a Nazi." He whispered to Lilith. "Whether it's a Master or a Servant, I can't tell. But either way, we'll be able to track them down."

"My thoughts exactly. You know, with everything the Grail's taught me, I always find it amazing how people instantly blame Satan for their deeds. It's not like he can corrupt anyone not willing to listen to him. He's not holding them down and hurting people."

"Yeah, well people are always fond of blaming others." He had no illusions of morality. Give someone enough reason, and they'll break every rule they could. "But we're not here for a morality lesson. Let's just find a new base and set up some defences." He was about to say more when they heard gunfire and screaming. They instinctly glanced over to see it came from a bank not far from them. Using some limited magic, he managed to get a better look at what was happening inside. A group of four hooded crooks were waving around guns and forcing everyone to the ground. He saw the massive vault door blocking their way to all the funds, looking secure enough to last the end of the world.

"Please tell me we're not going to go rushing in to save those people." Lilith drawled at him, looking annoyed.

"We're not. We're going to use those creeps to steal the money ourselves. You can melt through the back, right?"

"But of course." They rushed round quickly, aware that the clock was ticking down. Either the thieves would get in first, or the cops would show up to arrest everyone looking suspicious. Lilith materialised her robes, making her look like some demoness, as she sliced her hands. She rubbed them in a vague circle, before drawing a pentacle inside of it. She could do this faster, but not without revealing her presence to every Servant looking for them. **"Sanguis Gubernare Fervefacio."** The circle glowed red before steam started billowing from it. Lilith redirected the blood to fill the circle, leaving them a nice opening big enough for a truck. Damn. He really should've grabbed one first. Ah well, they should start grabbing things while they were undisturbed.

"Grab as many notes as you can. If we have time, we'll pick up some gold bars or something. But the cash's more important." Luckily, there were some cases ready for loading inside the vault. Lilith slit her wrists, causing tendrils of blood to flow and start grabbing handfuls of cash from around the room. After helping her load the first case – and realising she was doing more than he was – he moved to the door to try and hear what was going on. Things weren't sounding too promising.

"…Taking so long?" He heard one of the crooks yelling. A dull thud echoed, like something very meaty was just punched. A loud cry confirmed it.

"Please sir. The vault takes time to open. It's a security feature to stop people like you. Just give it a bit more time."

"Well make it work faster. If it's not open in the next couple of minutes, I'll start breaking parts off these people. Bet your company would _love_ that, wouldn't they?" They were hidden behind a sudden rattling sound as metal scraped against metal. The pins.

"We'd better hurry up. The door's opening soon." He grabbed one of the cases, straining to drop it to the floor. Lilith grabbed the other cases and went moving towards the hole, with him right behind her. But as they rounded the corner, they nearly ran into _another_ hooded man smoking outside, right next to a truck. They all looked at each other in surprise. The man jumped quickly, reaching for his gun, but Lilith was faster. A red river flowed from his sleeves, cuffs and hood, circling round Lilith until it fused with her. A rattling corpse fell to the ground as she loaded the cases into the truck. Damian made sure that the truck was ready for a quick getaway. Once those thieves noticed the hole in the wall, they were going to find them here. He got the damn thing to start just in time for Lilith to hop in and to hear a lot of shouting. He gunned it, nearly taking some poor guy's head off as he came rushing out of the alleyway. As he drove down the road, he saw the police turning into the alley the same time that more rushed in through the front door. As soon as they ditched this truck, they'd be in the clear.

"You know, this is probably the only robbery I've done that's gone off well." Lilith said as she leaned back in her seat. "All those stories of people just waltzing in and taking everything? Bullshit. I got gunned down three times before I decided to quit.

"With any luck, everyone will just assume that the last member of that group betrayed them for cash, and no one will be looking for us." He replied, keeping one eye out for cops.

"And when we stop, see if you can crush this heap."

* * *

Shirou yawned as he walked down the hallways of the Plumber Base for the elevator. It surprised him just how big this place was. According to this blond girl he met, this whole place was a combination of HQ, prison, garage, hanger, and armoury fused into one. Everything that could be needed to stop alien invasions and plans were all in here. No wonder he ended up getting lost.

_And I'm hanging out with real live alien heroes._ He thought to himself, watching as a couple of officers in their customary white spacesuits passed with a… giant chicken man strapped to a floating table. Weird. He kept looking at them until the girl steered him towards the elevator. They moved down several floors, each one bleeding into the next until the doors finally opened.

"Ok, floor 58. Your girlfriend should be not far from here." The girl said to him, leading him along the circular balcony.

"Thanks ma'am. I'm really sorry for her behaviour. She thought Ben was someone from her past." It had been completely embarrassing.

"Just don't mention the fact that you wandered around a bit before I found you, and we're square. And I told you, call me Lucy."

"Right. Sorry Lucy." When she first found him completely lost in the cloned halls, she had looked incredibly angry at him. This must've been why. He supposed that it would be embarrassing to have the guy you're supposed to watch over vanish on you. "You know, Arturia could learn a thing or two from you about cooling off. You seem pretty laid back."

"I'm _not_ going to talk to her." Now she looked angry. "The only thing I'm going to do is make sure she doesn't lay a finger on my cousin." Her cousin? She was related to Ben 10? Damn, no wonder she was so angry before. A large heavy door hissed as it opened slowly to them, making him feel like _he_ was the one currently in jail. "Stay away from the line on the floor, and the automated security system should leave you alone. But don't think you're going to get her out of there. The stasis field is more than enough to handle her." And Lucy walked off with a frown on her face. Shirou passed through the doors, feeling a bit claustrophobic as they clamped up behind him. Inside was a room with a few chairs around a glass wall – except that glass wouldn't have been tough enough for a prison – and inside it was Arturia. She was bound head to toe in chains and cuffs, barely giving her any room to move. And as she was as much flesh and blood as he was, there was no way she would be able to escape. Right now, she was sulking. In fact, she'd been sulking ever since Ben turned into that black knight. Maybe it was someone she fought before.

"I have dishonoured myself." She said as he came closer, making sure not to pass the solid line on the ground. "I let my rage cloud my judgement, and I let all my frustrations out on the wrong person."

"Well, he was _technically_ the person you thought he was. But it was just a form to him. He doesn't really remember anything about them." Attacking a famous hero was a bad way to start things off, but hopefully now that she'd calm down they could make an alliance. They didn't seemed pleased when he told them about Angra Mainyu. Surely with the help of the plumbers they could stop the Grail War once and for all. "And he's forgiven you. I think. Look, just give everyone some time to cool their heads and we'll be back out there stopping the other teams. I promise." He figured now was a good time to ask her about those forms. Sure, the Plumbers probably had cameras listening in. But it might be useful information for Ben to know. "So, who were those guys anyway? And why did you hate them so much?"

"I only hated Mordred. I was… shocked when I saw…" She bit her lip, looking very worried. "You recall my legend, right?"

"Well yeah." Everyone knew the legend of King Arthur (Or in this case, King Arturia), and he got the correct version from Arturia herself. Born to Uther Pendragon and whisked away by Merlin, she grew up as a squire until the day she pulled Caliburn from the stone and became king of Camelot. She disguised herself as a man, and led the kingdom into prosperity. After Caliburn was destroyed in a duel, she was given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake, her most famous weapon. But tragedy struck multiple times. Her half-sister, Morgana, hypnotised her, stole some semen from her and used it to create the homunculus Mordred. Mordred wore a helmet at all times to hide the fact that she looked exactly like the king, and became a part of the Knights of the Round Table. Later, she revealed herself to Arturia, confident that the King would accept her after all her hard work. But angered by this betrayal, Arturia made it clear that Mordred would never be her daughter. Angered by this, Mordred swore she would return to kill Arthur and take her rightful place. Not long after, Arturia's wife Guinevere had an affair with her best friend, Sir Lancelot of the Lake. Arturia didn't actually mind – she only took a wife to safeguard the kingdom, and was actually happy for the two – but her political rivals found out about it. Left with no choice, Arturia was forced to execute her own Queen. Lancelot slew several members of the Round to try and save her, but it was too late. A civil war broke out in Camelot, and Arturia finally faced Mordred in battle. She killed the homunculus, but suffered grave wounds during the fight. Her remaining knights carried her to Avalon to rest, while her soul was taken by the Throne of Heroes to take part in the Holy Grail War. "Oh. So that was her. No wonder you freaked out like that."

"Indeed. But it was still poor of me to act in such a manner. And as for the Knight, he was my dearest friend. Lancelot."

"Really? He…didn't really look like a knight in shining armour." Maybe his armour looked evil because he was always remembered as a traitor, bringing the downfall of Camelot. But he didn't really fight like a Saber. The way he ignored Gwen's orders was more like a Berserker. His thoughts were interrupted as the great doors hissed open again. He turned to see Rin clomping through, looking very annoyed at something. No doubt it was Arturia's behaviour. She was probably going to shout their ears off about it. But she sat down at one of the chairs, ignoring them completely. This was… strange. Normally she'd have blown up by now.

"…Plumbers are hax." She finally spoke up, still looking at the ground. Both he and Arturia had looks of confusion. "I mean, turning into every hero in the Throne? That's even more broken than Gilgamesh. We don't even know his limits. For all we know, in order to beat him you'd have to kill every last form he has. Do you know how many heroes there are in the Throne?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. No one does. What qualifies someone as a hero anyway? Several of them were pure evil. This is complete bullshit."

"Well, at least he's limited by prana, right? How much could Gwen give him?" From the glare she was giving him, he knew he said the wrong thing.

"Oh, don't get me started on her. Her magic circuits are even worse. Aliens are hax too."

"Uh, does she have a lot?" Rin always bragged about having 40 inborn magic circuits, a high number for any magus.

"Her whole body is _made_ of magic circuits. Her bones, her skin, her organs. Hell, even her soul count's as one mega magic circuit. She's got more than any mage alive today." _Everything?!_ That would mean she'd have a few hundred Magic circuits inside her. Forget having more than any mage alive, she's probably got more than any mage ever.

Rin was right. That is so hax.

"Well, at least we're their allies now. They want to stop Angra Mainyu as much as we do."

"Yeah, but they want to find out how to get Ben 10 out of the game without killing him. They'll probably just use Angra Mainyu to wish him free, regardless of the cost."

"Rin, that's not true. Ben's a great hero. I'm sure he'll put the world before himself."

"Even if it costs him his life? And what about his cousin? Do you really think she'll let him die without a fight?" He didn't have an answer. Yeah, the news showed him as a great hero (or at least the ones that didn't belong to Will Harangue). But that might just be their on screen personalities. But he'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt. The doors hissed again, and as they opened Arturia hissed in shock. He turned to see a creepy looking man in a massive knobbly robe walk in, alongside Gwen, Kevin, and Rook. His eyes were looking away from each other, giving him a very demented look, and right now he was looking at a book with a screaming face on the front. Shirou hoped that it wasn't _really_ made from human skin.

"…This is unbelievable." Ben was saying in a higher-pitched voice, flicking through the pages. "Of all the heroes I had to turn into I get the weirdo with the freaking Necronomicon? I mean, listen to this. For a simple spell, I need to have at least 3 litres of blood on hand. 3 litres! Where am I supposed to get that much without hurting people?"

"Gill de Rais." Arturia breathed. Was this guy from her kingdom or something.

"I've heard that name." Gwen said excitedly. "Gill De Rais was a minor knight in the service of Joan of Arc. After she was burned at the cross, he ended up going insane, worked with Francois Prelati, and murdered several children from his area. He was hung for his crimes, and became the inspiration for Bluebeard."

"Was Bluebeard not that famous pirate that sailed the seven seas, had cigars under his hat and was said to swim for several minutes after being beheaded?" Rook asked, looking confused.

"No, man. That was Blackbeard. Bluebeard was this crazy guy who married beautiful women, dissected them, and hang them in his basement like some kind of bug collector." Kevin replied. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I read stories."

"The bigger question is how exactly does the most famous of all heroes know a Frenchman in the service of Joan of Arc?" Ben asked. "Did you two meet in another Grail War? Because for some reason I keep thinking you're Joan."

"He was like that when we last met too. He murdered many children to offend God." Ben gaped at her before twisting the dial as fast as her could. When the flash went away, he was Rider for some reason. Was he going to be everyone they already met?

"Well that freak's off the table." He (or she) said firmly. "Anyway, we came down here because I've decided that stopping that Angry Man-thing is more important. Along with stopping those murders. According to Rin, they're probably the work of a Servant harvesting prana."

"Angra Mainyu. And yeah, but like I told Gwen, the swastikas are new. Maybe their master is a neo-Nazi."

"Maybe. But for now, we need to be ready to stop them. As long as this war's going on, everyone's in danger."

"You seem to know that Saber." Rin noted. "Who is he?"

"Sir George." Ben and Arturia replied at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"He tried to cause an uprising and take Excalibur from me, claiming that he required it more than I ever would. It was a close fight, but we managed to drive him and his Order of Infinite out of Camelot. As far as I knew, they had faded into legend." Arturia explained.

"Well, the truth may surprise you. George was actually some guy from ancient Roman Times. You know, Caesar and all that. Then he went off to become a knight and fought against an interdimensional conqueror called Diagon. He removed the guy's heart, threw him into his dimension and locked the door. He probably wanted Excalibur to use against anyone that tried to free him. Or to kill the creep permanently. Nowadays, everyone remembers him as the dude that slayed a dragon."

"…He's WHAT?!" Rin shouted in shock. He knew that someone living for practically forever was amazing, but it wasn't _that_ bad. "This is bad. This is bad. He'll most likely remember every hero he's met, making your defences less effective. And if he's most remembered for killing a dragon, then his sword will be very effective against anything with a dragon's blood in them. And that's exactly what Arturia has. The blood of a dragon."

"You left out the part where that sword of his is capable of destroying a planet and a god." Kevin added, smirking. Rin only stared at him before sinking into her seat again.

This was getting pretty complicated.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! She actually took part in a real fight. That was so intense. Like, Saber was going all wham, bam on that guy in the white-and-red armour, and then those other guys showed up, and they started fighting Rook and Gwen and Kevin of team Ben 10, and there was that crazy lady that Saber said was King Arthur and, and…

God, she nearly wet her panties when her spell exploded like that. It was supposed to create a smokescreen, but it was like she dipped herself in flour. She had been nearly hyperventilating as she imagined a massive blade cleaving through her, but Saber managed to get them both out of there in record time. She knew he probably wanted to stay and fight though. It was the kind of thing he'd do.

"Do you think that Ben 10 was that Servant's Master?" She asked Saber. Just her damn luck that she'd have to fight the guy she admired so much.

"I don't think so." He replied. "I sensed the prana flowing from Gwendolyn, as befitting a powerful witch like her. What _did_ surprise me was the fact that Tennyson didn't show up at all. He's usually right in the thick of things like that."

"Maybe he was investigating those murders." An idea came to her. "Hey, if those murders are done by a Servant, then we should investigate them too. We could meet up with him, fight some creeps, and get rid of a Servant all at the same time."

"Perhaps." Saber relented. "But I would ask you to remain at a safe distance at all times, and never go anywhere without either Tennyson or myself. While he may be a changeling, he is honourable and fair. The idea of killing a Master would be inconceivable to him."

"Right"

* * *

Though Saber didn't realise this, they were being watched by someone. The Servant Assassin was scoping out the layout of the castle, having followed them during the night after their battle. As far as he could tell though, the technological defences may cause him enough troubles for Saber to take him out. Slow and steady was necessary in all cases. While his Master liked to remind him of that, it was something he knew all too well. Besides, a powerful opponent like Saber could be used to thin out the herd before he finally fell.

His next stop was to find out where those other teams were going.

* * *

"No, no." The young girl whimpered. "Please. Stay back. Stay back!" Her pleading fell on deaf ears as the armoured gauntlet grabbed her face and glowed with a black mist. Her skin turned sallow and gaunt, as all her energy was drained. Darkstar took a rewarding breath as he drank in her prana. This was the life. While it wasn't mana itself, it was close enough to sustain his looks. And with Rider at his heels like a good mutt, he would be ready for when Tennyson and his team showed up. Oh, lovely Gwen was going to make such a rewarding prize. Pity his dog kept glaring at him in anger. Oh well. The Command Seals would remind him of who is the Master around here.

"A pity Gwendolyn isn't here already." He said to himself. "I'd be able to get back at that Harlot Charmcaster by now." A sixth sense quickly led him do dodge an attack, his Servant blocking another with the flat of his blade. "What? Who dares to attack me?" He shouted angrily.

"You dare to call my niece a harlot?" A deep voice commanded, as a robed man stepped from the shadows. He had pallid white skin, except for black markings that made his face look like a skull. He was dressed in a long red robe that bared his chest and his arms, revealing him to rather well muscled for a mage. But Darkstar wasn't worried. He had a Servant, while this fool was alone. "You must be Morningstar. Hope told me about how you attempted to use her for power. How you tried to take Ledgerdomain from her." His bird-headed staff started glowing with energy. "I've been looking forward to meeting the man that broke her heart."

"You dare to believe you can best me? I have learnt how to use magic of my own, and I have a powerful warrior of old serving me. You have nothing, old man. You will die alone." Rider charged for the mage, only to get knocked aside by a black blur. As he crashed to the ground and rolled back onto his feet, Darkstar had a proper look at the newcomer. He had long silvery hair, and was dressed in a fine suit and coat. In his hands was a long staff that seemed comprised of metallic plates fused together. He gave it a quick spin, the edges glowing and humming.

"What made you think I was alone?" the mage smirked. "Lancer, I'm sure you can handle Rider alone. But this boy is mine."

"Of course, Master Hex." Lancer replied, before jabbing the end of his spear into the ground. A wave of energy roiled over to Rider, who jumped over it to try and cleave Lancer. But the Servant dodged it, redirecting the strike to crash into the ground before jumping away. Rider gave chase, the sound of clashing blades echoing a bit before they were alone.

"**Birdy Morto Naga!" **Darkstar chanted, channelling his acquired mana through his hands into a beam. It moved slowly and haphazardly, Hex dodging it with ease. The old man seemed almost insulted by his actions.

"**Teewat Ligara."** He replied, a silver tornado forming before him and rushing for Darkstar. He barely managed to dodge it in time, only getting thrown into a wall instead of pulverised against it. But Hex wasn't done. **"Eterla Morbulous."** The wall behind Darkstar crumbled, nearly crushing him beneath it. He blasted it with his energy, before turning back to Hex and trying again.

"**Birdy Morto Naga!"** He shouted, and again Hex dodged his blast with ease.

"That's all you know how to do?" He asked. **"Tara Tremmo Eradico."** The rubble behind Darkstar rose and smashed into him with large force. "That is one of the most basic of spells. A child could master it with ease. And you can't even pronounce it right. **Birdi Mordo Nata."** A powerful beam fired from his staff, blowing a hole in the wall with ease and speed that Darkstar could never replicate. "Now, do us all a favour and die."

He did the only thing he could do at the moment, with his own mana almost nothing. He screamed.

* * *

"Your Master doesn't seem like much." Lancer said as he faced Rider down an alleyway. "According to my Master, he's nothing more than a one-trick pony. His latest attempt to gain power was figured out within moments. And he has you helping him chase down people to drain them of their limited prana. How the mighty have fallen." Rider didn't say anything, merely readying his blade. Lancers were fast, but this enclosed space was a hindrance to both of them. It was too narrow for his long blade to move, but Lancer was just as limited. He had to get him out into the open. Rider charged him at full speed, his blade barely blocked in time. Limited to vertical strikes, the two Servants fought for dominance enough to smash their opponent again and again. This continued until Lancer ran up the side of the wall and landed at the entrance to the alleyway. Rider prepared himself for the coward to run again.

But instead, Lancer did something different.

"**Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution."** He shouted, activating his Noble Phantasm. Annoyingly, Rider didn't have any knowledge of what language that was in. As he readied his stance for an oncoming attack, he was nearly thrown into the air as a spike of some kind pierced his foot. As he jumped off it back to the ground, another spike stabbed him in the chest, forcing him to move again. While jumping, he watched as the walls and floor were covered in wooden stakes. So this was his Noble Phantasm. A useful clue, provided he survived this. Given how overpowered this felt, Lancer must've prepared it earlier and led him here willingly. He had to get past him and escape to normal ground. As he pushed himself off the wall, Lancer spun his staff for a few seconds. The staff hummed louder and louder until he released a wave of energy at Rider, knocking him to the ground. Rider twisted at the last second, causing him to be impaled with a dozen stakes through the chest instead of his back. Gritting his teeth at the pain, he struggled free just in time to feel more spikes erupting out of his skin. This was becoming very annoying. An enjoyable fight, but still annoying. With a loud yell, he turned and raced for Lancer, slicing through the stakes with his blade. Lancer readied his lance, but Rider was prepared for that. He waited till the last moment, and then jumped over his strike and beyond the alleyway. Lancer turned to block the follow-up, and they both pushed away from each other. Rider smiled, ready to face such a powerful opponent. But at that moment, the air was shattered by his Master's screams. It seemed he was going to have to wait till another day to finish this.

"**Grani: Child of Sleipnir."** He shouted, blowing on a horn lashed to his belt. A large grey horse, with metal fused to its skin appeared beneath him. Smoke billowed from its mouth as it left fire in the wake of its eight legs. It appeared blind, save for a large crown attached to its forehead. He remembered Odin All-Father saying it was bred by a man called Techadon. It severed him well in life, and it will serve him well in this War. With impressive speed, Grani outraced Lancer with ease and spotted his Master being attacked. With a subtle flick, the crown glowed red and fired beams at Lancer's Master. The Mage dodged them quickly, allowing Rider to grab his Master and race on into the night. He looked back to see Lancer grab his own Master and vanish. But before they left, Lancer gave him a smirk.

This fight was far from over.

**Now we get to see some of the other Servants fight. Caster mainly uses Blood Magic of all kinds, since she has really powerful regenerative abilities. The standard stuff, like weapon forming, monster creation, boiling or controlling someone's blood. It makes her very dangerous for her class. I made a passing mention to Assassin to show that he is now in Bellwood too. But the key bit was the fight between Lancer and Rider. I know that Darkstar would've probably put up a better fight than that in the show, but I'm turning him into this story's Shinji. If someone needs to get their ass kicked, it'll be him. As for Rider, I looked up on Wikipedia about his horse Grani, and apart from being the son of Sleipnir, it didn't really say if it gave him any powers. But then I remembered that we have alien tech too, and so Grani and Sleipnir were both originally Techadon cyborgs that Odin stole from the Weapon Masters by force. Is it Lore-Friendly? Probably not. Is it badass? Hell yes. This is also why I gave Lancer a Kinetic Spear, to give him some long-range attacks beside his Noble Phantasm.**

**Oh, and all the spells used by Hex were from the Ben 10 show, as found on the Wiki.**


End file.
